PepSquad Goth
by Kisstheflame1
Summary: Highschool is hard, it's even harder when you're lying to everyone you know, you have no idea of what's happening to your friends, Not to mention there's a hot guy in a miniskirt who shows up right when you need him, did I mention he keeps grabbing at you
1. In the House of the Buddha

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co.

A room full of black, of mourning and despair. I stood out like a sore thumb, I, standing there in a mass of darkness wearing a pair of tight red plaid pants and a white shirt which said "Dead people turn me on." it was specially picked out for today. I ran my tongue against the top of my mouth and mentally shivered at the pleasure caused by my tongue ring. My father came up to me and held out a prayer book and prayer beads, he had tears in his eyes.

"Son" he said to me...oh fuck, here it comes. "It's time you take on the family tradition. I want you to be the priest for this ceremony." He handed me the book and beads before finishing "Go say a few words son...make me proud."

"Okay Dad." I turned and walked towards the casket which held our dear family friend Mushin, that old drunk idiot. I looked down at his casket and then up to the ceiling before stating clearly, so that the whole room heard me. "Dear Buddha I wish this funeral was mine." Throwing the prayer book and beads into the casket I turned and left, ingoring the cries, gasps and screams of horrified people. I went for a walk around town, you know I hit on the women, went and shopped for a hot mini skirt, the usal. Hey before you say WHAT I'm not gay... I just have great legs. I paid for the skirt and went home, suffered through an hour or two of parental bitching "YOU DISHONOR THIS YOU DISHONOR THAT." Same old, same old and I went and jacked off till I fell asleep... It's a day in the life, you gotta love it.

I got up the next morning and got dressed, plaid mini skirt and a black tee shirt. Looking in the mirror I looked like a sexy boy that all the girls just want to fuck, hey get the thoughts of me being a cross dresser out of your head, we have better names for cross dressers like transvestites...No I'm kidding. I just like the way my butt looks.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed breakfast ingoring my mother's eyes turning into saucers.

"What are you wearing! Think of what people will say Miroku!"

"they can fuck themselves."

"We don't use that language in this house!" She glared up at me, her make up perfectly done and her hair and clothing done up in a modest way.

"Well I'm trying to be the new Marilyn Manson, I'm going for the shock factor mom, I'm going to be a star." I rolled my eyes and strode from the room a poptart half way stuffed down into my throat.

Walking to school was uneventful except I stopped to flash a elderly woman who was giving me a disapproving look.

Elsewhere

'I'm sick of this.' I thought to myself, sighing I pulled on my baby pink tee shirt and stared into the mirror. 'this is all I'll ever be, captain of the pep squad, a role model and I hate it.' I'm sick of being something I'm not, perfect daughter getting all good grades, I'm just faking it...This isn't me, this isn't who I am. I'm not a pink wearing, Pussycat Dolls loving happy go lucky girl. Actually, I'm more of the Kittie type, my favorite colors are silver and black and I'm kind of morbid, bitchy and snarky. Oh well, no use prying on it, I'm stuck putting on my mask. Lets see...' I applied my make up and brushed my hair before I left. On my way to the school I thought I saw a really hot guy lift up his mini skirt to flash a old woman...Must've been my imagination.

"SANGO!" I was tackled instantly, black clouding my vision "THERES A REALLY HOT GUY IN A MINI SKIRT WITH HOT LEGS AND HE HAS A SUPER TIGHT ASS!"

"Kagome...get the fuck off me. I can't breath!" My voice was muffled by her boobs...She's a C38...who ever knew a C cup could kill.

"Sorry" she said sitting up I just stared at her, before my attention was attracted to a pair of very toned, very muscular VERY bare male legs. I let my eyes travel up under his skirt and saw he was wearing- NOTHING! OH MY GOD! My face turned crimson and I could mentally see a smirk- no wait I could see a smirk.

"Huh glad you like what you see... and here I thought I'd get to see some hot lesbian action I could maybe join in on...oh well" and he was gone...he's probably the weridest guy I ever met...But he's the hottest guy too.

AuthorNote: Okay it's the first chapter, I know it's short but I wanted to write all about Miroku cause at the moment I'm really amused with him, ummm well I'll update soon beacuse I like this story so far lol I'm having fun. well review if you'd like too..I give cookies. YAY COOKIES! OH! and happy Samhein! 


	2. LunchTime Blues

_  
_Chapter Two

InuYasha Prov.

_So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in_

My foot tapped to the music blasting into my ears, at the front of the class the teacher was blabbing on about some historical bullshit which in all honestly I couldn't hear her nor did I give a shit.

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  
_

Humming to myself I was lost in the sound of Chad's voice, now I don't care what people say cause this guy can sing. I can sing too but I have a feeling if I brought my guitar to class and just started jamming my baby would get stolen away from me by the teacher...Oh well, I like humming anyway. Now the funny thing is during all my thinking I didn't realize the teacher was standing in front of me, with a slightly pissed off expression.

"Mr.Takahashi would you be so kind as take off those headphones and pay attention? Get those little thing's out of your ears."

I still couldn't hear her so I just sat there bobbing my head slightly and tapping my foot. "Do I need to send you back to the Guidance Councilor about this...again?"_  
_I smirked up at her and gave her a thumbs up, I had no idea what bullshit she was spilling until I was excorted out of the classroom and into the guidance room.

"ahh shit." I sat down and turned the music up louder. Kikyou Moriwaki...School guidance councilor, anti drugs, anti fighting, anti everything... she came off as a devote Christian and she had that whole "Virgin Mary" thing about her. I felt her pull of my headphones off before she sat down in front of me.

"I believe this is the third time this week you've been sent into my office young man."

"I can't help it, I just love sitting here and staring at your very ample bussom while I pretend to listen to what you say, what are you? D cup?" I smirked at her, a fang poking out over my lip, she frowned at me.

"Mr.Takahashi! I believe that is completely inappropriate, and frankly none of your business!"

"Oh please, call me InuYasha. Theres no need for formalities...Kikyou." I said her name in a husky whisper and leaned slightly on the desk, "So how have you been Kikyou? Can I maybe buy you a drink sometime?" Her hand slapped down onto the desk and she stood seemly outraged,

"How dare you young man! You know very well you're too young to drink and I will be reporting this explicit conversation to the principal now leave my office before I lecture you on how sexual harassment is a very bad thing. You're a terrible boy now out, out, out!" I stood grinning and pulled my headphones on before I left her office.

'That was easy.' I thought to myself as I walked out of the building and sat down on a bench in front of the school resuming what I did best..listened to music. I found myself wondering what Kag was up too...not that I cared, I just needed someone to fight with, that's all the bitch was good for, getting pissed off.

Lunch rolled by quickly, I looked at Sango sitting under a tree with her cheerleading followers, Ayame talking to some guy in a mini skirt...wait WHAT!

"INU!" I was tackled off the bench and onto the grass. my headphones falling off beside me,

"Goddamnit woman! Don't do that!" I glared up at Kagome and sighed sitting up as best I could with the freak on top of me.

"Well I can't help it that I missed you baby, you know ever since you got kicked out of history I couldn't stop thinking about you or your sexy bad boy ass. Mmm I'm getting all hot thinking about it." She batted her eyelashes in a mock attempt to look sexy and ran her hand down my black tee shirt. " Did I ever tell you even though look sexy in blue and black that you'd look better naked?"

" Oh course I'd look better naked. I mean I look like a god, a sexy very tempting god." I pushed her off and grabbed my headphones pulling them back on and sat back on my bench. She pouted and crawled settling herself between my legs and looking up at me with big blue puppy eyes.

"I just want to spend time with you." Sighing she rested her head on my leg and continued looking at me.

"Yeah spend time flirting with him is more like it." Sango sat next to me, I could hear everything they said, I wasn't go to let on I did because hell it' s amazing what you can learn when they don't think you can hear them. I mean once I listened in great interest to sweet little Ayame tell Kagome of an interesting sex dream she had.

"Well of course, I mean Sango look at him." Ha so the bitch WAS hot for my body and here I thought all those times she said so she was joking... I'm slightly amused by this.

"Don't worry he flirts back." Sango smiled while Kagome glared at her, ahhh naive little Kagome, with your black makeup and your black clothes. I have to break your heart, sorry.

"Pfft as if I'd ever flirt with a freak like her, sorry to break it to you sweetie but I have a hard enough time being nice to you let along consider flirting or dating you. I wouldn't even fuck you if you were a cheap prostitute which jugding by what you're wearing...it's what you are."

I turned and walked off knowing everything I just said to her was a lie, not only do I flirt or consider dating her she doesn't dress like a cheap prostitute, I mean since when do baggy black jeans, a form fitting black tee shirt, a spiked collar, black fishnet arm warmers and a alot of rings and bracelets make you a cheap prostitute, oh well.. she needs someone better than me and I refuse to let her get closer than she is. It's better I hurt her now than let her get attached and hurt her then.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Author Note: Inu's character is going to develop alot, you'll find out why he loses himself in music and why he doesn't think Kagome should get closer to him and some of his other problems. You're also going to find out alot about Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Ayame, Koga, Bankostu and Jakostu, you're going to find out abit about Kikiyou and Sessy too...they all have problems HAHA! laughs evilly to self OH! AND YOU'RE GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT NARAKU! I MADE HIM GREAT Falls over laughing


	3. Blue Balls to Slim Shady Wannabe

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, honestly I don't...wish I did but some wishes just don't come true.

Chapter 3

Sango Prov.

'I can't believe he did that! That no good prickish asshole!' I sit here alone beacuse Kagome stood, told me to let her go alone and walked off quickly. 'I'm going to murder him in cold blood. I don't care what his reason is! He had no right to say something like that to her!' Standing I made my way past the football team and ignoring the calls of the rest of the pepsquad I walked past them too. I was going to go to the one person I knew could make this better, and if he refused he was going to get it.

"Yo, yo, yo baby waz up?" I sighed and turned to look at the boy who was adressing me, Naraku, with his long black hair done up in cornrows, his baby blue overly baggy coudl fit 3 of him, and not to mention his sweater looked like it was big enough to swallow him. He had on a white bandana and a baby blue hat over it.

"What do you want?" I say as snottily as I can, as if I was a queen talking down to a servent.

"Baby, baby please don't be angry I was just wondering if you were intresting in me taking you to the dance? Pick you up at 8 aight?" This guy annoyed the hell out of me, sadly he was trying to act like 50 cent or Slim Shady or something. I don't know...fuck though I wanted to smack him everytime he opened his mouth.

"No I'm sorry I won't go to the dance with you beacuse I only date people who can talk to me about something other than how 50 got shot 9 times or how many times they got caps stuck in their asses. Bye Naraku."

"No babe I wasn't asking. I was telling."

"Sorry Dawg but this bitch here is with me. I mean why would she go with someone who wears clothes that are too big for him when she can stare at my ass all day. Oh and word to your mother to buy you some clothes that fit next time she goes shopping for your ass." I felt an arm slide around my waist and I was pulled against the mini skirt guy. Actually he's quite comfortable but that's beside the point.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa your gonna pay for that man, your going to pay." Naraku turned to leave, but the guy's words followed him,

"What are you going to do get your slim shady wannabe best friends get their knifes and talk about how hard the ghetto is when you've never been there, please asshole. Now excuse me my lovely lady and I must go shopping and dispose of that horribly pink shirt...in the back of my car." My bloods boiling now, how dare this asshole say

something like that...Oh my god he's hands on my ass. WHAP! My fist slammed into his face, his sexy, beatiful face...stupid cunt asshole. I turned and walked off in the direction I knew InuYasha had taken, I was now more pissed off and sadly Inu was going to be in my path of wonderful destruction. That's when I saw him, standing with his arms crossed, his headphones on and standing up against a tree. In honesty he had this expression on his face like he was either really pissed or hurt, wait Inu hurt? Ha yeah right, he's not hurt till I'm through with him.

Walking over I yanked his headphones from his ears and threw the complete disk man to the ground, it smashed instantly.

"Bitch what's the fucking idea!" He glared at me, his eyes holding a fire I would have run from if I had not been so pissed off,

"The fucking idea you asshole is that you not only hurt my friend I think you made her cry and do you know what I do to people who make my friends cry! I cut off their balls! Now since you're practically family unless you screwed everything up with my dear Kaggie, you have a chance to keep your sack, you will go and you will make Kagome feel better, you will apologize AND you will take her to a nice dinner and do something romantic. I know it's not normally your style but you will do it and you WILL enjoy it! NOW GO!" I took a deep breath and glared at him. He was silent before he just blinked and smirked

"I'm not going nowhere...bitch."

And sadly to say that was the end of dear InuYasha...Nah I'm kidding, the fucker did get a black eye though and since I had nothing to cut his dick off with...I squished them, meh, he's a hanyou he'll get over it.

Miroku's Prov

I stood against the school, ingoring the un comfort the brick against my shoulder and arm was creating, I was watching that strange girl beat on the Inu hanyou, I don't think I've seen anything funny.

"Excuse me Mr. why are you staring at my friends that way?" I stared down at a short girl with bright red hair and amazing green eyes, she was dressed in a pair of baggy plaid pants that would have fallen off her sexy ass if not for the belt held around her waist, it was a studded belt but instead of a belt buckle there were handcuffs holding it together, she also wore a white wife beater that had a black anarchy symbol across it. This girl was hot and strangely enough seemed really naive and innocent.

"I was imagining have sex with your friend over there, but now that I see you I'm thinking you could join us. Interested?"

Her face went red, and her eyes were wide.

"Wha-What! Don't say things like that!" I grinned at her before saying in a husky tone,

"I'm Miroku by the way."

"Ayame" Came her almost shy like voice,

"That's a beautiful name." She left after that muttering something about stupid perverts and annoying men. I could tell this school would be fun.

My next class was English which if you must know was filled with all those hot weird girls, that seemly hot enough hanyou, a few demons and humans and one guy that was most likely gay.

Normal Prov

"Oh meow! Look at who walked in that's skirt on you is so hot!" Correction...was gay, the class went to their normal duties and everyone seemed to miss the jelous, angry look crossing over the star of the football teams face, Bankostu.

Author Note: YAY! A NEW CHAPTER! OH! Heavens Little Cherry thank you for your review! HAVE A COOKIE AND SOME MILK! Mmmm cookies and milk.


	4. Jack Off

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or will I ever own InuYasha, would I be writting this if I did...well actually I probably would... Meh

Chapter 4

Jakotsu's Prov

Hehe, I made my Banky-poo jelous, sadly we are like Romeo and Juilet,  
I being Juilet because I'd love to wear something so sexy and medieval like and him Romeo because to see that boy in tights would be heavenly! We come from two different worlds, him being the captain of the football team and I, the leader of the Gay Pride club.

I'm openly gay and sadly...he is not. We fight about this so much, I wish he'd come out of the closet, even though I love the closet because lets face it, we've had some GOOD times in the closet.

Oh he's glaring at me now, it's not my fault if I can't stop looking at him with his long black hair and his pretty purple star on his forehead, oh did i not mention his DREAMY blue eyes and his oh so kissable lips. I can't help but to think of running my tounge over his pouty mouth while my hand reaches down to stroke his large erect penis. I felt my own member give a jerk and I jumped up, hand covering my sexual organ.  
"I HAVE TO GO JERK OFF!" And with that I was gone, out the door and running my way to the bathroom where estacy would begin.

Bankotsu's Prov

Jakotsu you idiot. There was loud ews and hysterical laughter from the girls while the guys were nearly sick, I even heard one of them pray to Buddha that Jak wasn't thinking of him. I can tell you buddy, he wasn't thinking of you, he was thinking of me. I can't believe that moron, I slumped down into my chair planning to sleep though the rest of English and then when the bell rang I'd get me some of Jakotsu's loving.

Inu's Prov

I sighed I missed my music already, stupid Sango. Everyone else was still freaking out over what Jakotsu did, I didn't give a shit I was honestly too busy trying to figure out how to fix things with Kagome, I mean Sango did step on my balls and when my balls are involved I'll do anything.  
I DO NOT want a reply of Sango's heel squishing my member. Grabbing a piece of paper from my binder I scribbled a note to Kagome and passed it to her.

'I didn't mean what I said, we're going out Friday, that's tomorrow incase you're too stupid to know. Oh and wear something nice, none of that slutty shirt bitch. I'll pick you up at 8.'

I watch her pick the note up, read it and scribble down something, she crumpled it to a ball and chucked it at my head, which was a mistake because we got both our asses kicked out of class for the rest of the hour.

"Gee thanks idiot, I mean not only do I miss abunch of bullshit grammar crap I get stuck here with you"  
It was harsh but I was pissed, our whore of a teacher read the note out to the class and not only that the bitch (Kagome ) cuss me out she fucking rejected me as well.  
"Oh well, here let me sit here and pretend to fucking give a shit! I'm so sick of your stupid macho act when really I bet your nothing more than a scared, childish attention deprived boy who sits in his room at night playing guitar, writing sad songs and wondering why no one loves him!" Stunned, I stared at her, that was the meanest thing she's ever said and in honesty it stun. I think she regretted saying it because her hand went to her mouth and tears started to pool down her cheek, I guess the quote "Black lined eyes shed black tears" was right. "Fuck you." I turned and strode down the hall ingoring the fact she was yelling at me to stop and not to do it. She was the only one who knew my secrete...How the hell could I have been so stupid to tell her, and to think that she could care?

Author Note: well yay lookie at the chapter, I think this story has the longest chapters I've ever written. 


	5. How Scary I Can Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, though I do seem to own my overly hormonal teenage mind, oh and I also own my dream of directing porn.

Chapter 5

Swiping my hands against my eyes to rid myself of the tears that we're blocking my vision I stood and with a speed I never knew that I possessed I ran to the boys bathroom and pushed the cold gray metal door open to reveal what I thought of as a best friend with a razor to his arm, I took no time in rushing towards him and smacking it out of his hand and onto the floor where it came to its' resting place underneath one of the urinals.

He stared at me, coldly , holding no emotion in those beautiful sun kissed eyes of his. He scares me more than Sesshomaru sometimes, always at times like these.

"I'm sorry." was the only words that passed through my lips, and even though it came out a whisper I knew he had heard me. "Get out." His voice was harsh, uncaring and slightly pained but I couldn't obey him, not this time. Throwing my arms around his waist I hugged him with all my might,  
"No, I refuse to let you believe you're alone."

Ayame's Prov

'What in the world was that blur?'Sighing I returned to class and sat down at my seat in the front. I first thought sitting in the front would be fun and I could learn a lot more sitting in the front than in the back because of all the jerks who sat in the back and disrupted the class in hopes of getting a free period, don't they know the joys of learning? Sadly though the teacher put all the jerks up front in a last ditch effort to make them quite down. At the moment I'm surrounded by Naraku and his gang of merry idiots and...Koga, arrogant, pig headed captain of the football team who not only loved to pull on my pigtails and annoy me to Hades, he also sat behind me. History class, it's my favorite class other than math. I love learning about all the things that happened in the past, mostly Egypt though. I love the culture of Egypt, it's just so fascinating. I felt a tug at my hair and all my thoughts on history were gone as I turned to glare at a grinning black haired boy with amazing blue eyes.

"Do you mind knocking it off? Some of us would love to pay attention so they can get into collage without having to worry about a football scholarship." This is how it went everyday, he'd bug me I'd be rude. I think his game is to get me to swear or talk about sexual intercourse but I won't I refuse to stoop down to his idiotical level.

"Nerd getting pissed off ehh?" Ugh he infuriates me beyond belief, I just want to smack him, but I can't because violence is wrong.

"No actually because even though you disgust me you don't have the ability to make me urinate myself do to the fact that you're not scary, actually I'd be more afraid of ghosts which plainly do not exist than I'd ever be afraid of you now if you don't mind please go away"  
Turning around I ignored the fact he just stared at me instead of retorting like usual.

Koga's Prov

Oh little girl...You don't know how scary I can be.

Author Note: YAY! Thank you for the reviews and everything I feel special, well the chapters okay the next chapter will be better I promise but anyway thank you. 


	6. Ladies, Meet my Penis

Disclaimer: I own...nothing to do with InuYasha expect for a few manga novels I bought.

Chapter 6

Inu's prov

She's crushed against me, her arms locked tightly around my body and I stand still as stone,  
oh gods her scent is intoxicating.  
She sobbed uncontrollably, I could feel it radiating off her in waves. Pain, sadness, anger, remorse...while I felt nothing but anger and hatred, anger at her for interfering and hatred at myself, for...everything. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She kept repeating the words over and over again as if it somehow helped me. It did nothing to ease the pain or the suffering I live in and it did nothing to erase the pain that I put into her.  
"Shut the hell up!" My voice nearly cracked as I shoved her away but I managed to keep my tough attitude. "Do you think you saying sorry fixes anything! Do you think your tears make me any happier! You are the stupidest woman I have ever met! Stay the hell away from me!" With that I was gone, leaving her there a stunned goddess shedding tears for nothing but a lowly hanyou.

I walked home at a slow and sluggish pace, it would be an hour before I reached my destination but it didn't matter. It was nice out a crisp autumn day, with bright red, yellow and orange leaves falling from the trees. It was the first time I actually stopped to notice, but it calmed me. Fuck, anything to forget everything that just happened...anything.

I managed to get home without "accidently" running into a car which I guess you can say is a good thing. Walking into the kitchen I notice my brothers not home, heh, he's probably out fucking some new whore or at work...probably the first one though. Opening the fridge I grabbed a Pepsi and sat down all the while ingoring the fact the phone was ringing and every time the answering machine turned on Kagome's voice was all that I heard, finally I snapped. Snatching the phone and hitting the talk button I nearly screamed,  
"Woman you better stop calling me"  
"I can't!" came her voice, she sounded kind of pissed, which was nothing new but still.  
"Why the hell can't you!" The bitch was seriously getting on my last nerve and I was ready to give her a piece of mind.  
"Because I love you!" ...

Miroku's Prov

Well, I guess you want to know how last class went, I don't know, I didn't go. Instead I sat on a bench watching the cheerleaders practice. No I didn't watch it because of the cheerleaders but for their captain, I know, I know...She's a prep but I can tell she's a liar, she's a bloody fake. She's all 'Let's go to the mall.' but underneath that act of the year she's probably 'I would love to rip out your brains and smear it all over your stupid little outfits...tee hee.' I mean no one as hot as her could be one of THEM...Well, now I'm giving myself fucking false hope.

Standing I grinned,  
"Hey ladies!" I yelled as I turned my back to them bent over and lifted my skirt to reveal my sexy bare ass "I bet you wish you were RAW like me!" Mocking the pussycat dolls, who personally I cannot stand I shook my ass and started dancing, my skirt riding high, turning I smirked and gave them all a wave. The entire Pep Squad just saw my penis.

Gasps of horror and cries of Oh my god filled the air, expect for one who though was beat red and very oviously embarrassed was unable to contain her laughter. I knew my sexy goddess wasn't a complete prep. Pulling down my skirt I walked over pulled her to me grabbed her ass and whispered in her ear,  
"Tomorrow night, meet me here. 10 oclock." Stepping away I thought I had her, any woman wants me, hell even men want me.  
"No fucking way asshole." And with that I was on the ground with a eye that was starting to swell.

Sango's Prov

"Sango I can't believe you punched that guy in the face!" Yumi, a pretty brown haired girl with sparkling brown eyes said as she pulled off on her pair of low rise jeans.  
"He was an asshole I wish I would have ripped out his fucking spleen." I retorted, pulling on my Nickelback hoodie over my head and onto my body. "Yeah but come on, even freaks have feelings. He has too, I mean I saw that freaky Goth Kagome bawling her eyes out. Probably off to commit suicide or something." I saw red, grabbing Yumi by the throat I held her against a locker.  
"If you haven't forgotten bitch that freaky Goth girl is my best friend and I'd much apriciate if a slut like you would shut her mouth about my friends because bitch when it comes down to it Kag's my friend you're just another member of the team that I can just barely tolerate. Don't forget who's captain here, what I say goes." Tears started to stream down her face and she nodded, dropping her I grabbed my bag and headed out off to find out if what the bitch said had any truth to it.

I managed to get to Kagome's house without killing anyone, letting myself in I stormed into her room to see her talking on the phone. "GET THE FUCK OFF THE PHONE AND TELL ME WHY YOU WE'RE CRYING! WHAT ELSE DID THAT DICKHEAD DO TO YOU!" I was beyond pissed, she looked at me shocked.  
"Yeah, that's Sango. You sure? Okay...I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and directed her full attention towards me, "Sango? Are you okay"  
"Don't ask stupid questions tell me why you were crying and what that asshole did to you." I was fuming and not about to put up with her god damned lets change the subject.  
"Inu and I got into a fight and I said some things I didn't mean and I felt bad and I-I just told him I loved him." Steam gone.  
"What'd he say"  
"Nothing...He didn't say a word for a half an hour and then you just stormed in and yelled so he said he had to go." "THAT MOTHERFUCKING COCK SUCKER! HOW DARE HE! GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE RIGHT FUCKING NOW SO I CAN GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY FUCKING MIND!" The steam came back as instantly as it left, when the phone rang, I made a jump for it but Kagome managed to get to it before I. Waiting impatiently I sighed.  
She smiled before saying goodbye and hanging up, glaring I nearly blew my lid. "Who the hell was that and what did they want"  
"It was Mama, she's bringing McDonalds for supper." How completely unromantic, I sighed heavily and sunk down on the bed beside her, "Nah I'm shitting you. It was Inu, we're going out Friday and he says he loves me too." I could have killed her but I was to lazy to move,  
"I hate you. Now give me a pair of pjamas I'm sleeping over because if I have to move one more damn time I'm going to massacre everyone in this whole damn city." She threw me a pair of black pjama pants with bones all over them and a matching black tank top that had a dead girl on it, pulling them on I crawled into her bed and was out like a light...Mmmm sleep.

Author Note: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

Punk Of The Pryo: YAY! I feel interesting! Have an imaginary cookie. Demon Exterminator Barbie: Thanks and Mmm isn't he? have a cookie!  
Heavens Lil Cherry: Yay I updated! Have a cookie!  
MirokuTheAngel: I feel so special, your comment made my day today. We have 2 things in common lol we're both goth and we love Miroku! Yay! Have a cookie!

You all get cookies...Ugh I'm sleepy, need sleep 12:13..I have to wake up early...I seem hyper but it's really just me sleep deprived. I proof read it now. I wrote it last night so...if it's not the best, sorry but I'm too lazy to check it over again. 


	7. At the end of a sentance is a period

Disclaimer: Own InuYasha and Co I do not...I wish I owned Yoda though...Mesa want a grommet skirt sighs it's such a pretty pink mesh grommet skirt... WHOA 45 bucks! IN AMERICAN MONEY!...I won't pay for you, I'm sorry skirt, I'm too cheap for that. I mean I'll have to pay in Canadian money and then shipping and tax...and then customs too, you saw what happened for those hot topic pants...130 is not worth pants has to keep telling self that lol sorry sleep deprived, makes me weird.

Chapter 7

Sango Prov

Ugh...Thursday morning, oh god no...I think I started, suddenly there was a scream.  
"AHHHH YOU STARTED YOUR PERIOD IN MY BED! GET OUT AND TAKE THE SHEETS WITH YOU!" I groaned as I was pushed off of the bed and onto the cold and evil floor only to have sheets thrown onto my head. Slowly I managed to pull myself up and walk into the bathroom, throwing the sheets into the bathtub and running water onto them so the damned stains would come out, then I went to the task every woman goes through,every month...putting on a pad.

Walking back out into Kagome's room I looked at her, "I don't have any clothes." I instantly regretted saying it because she broke out into this huge and creepy grin, it honestly reminded me of a serial killer. I watched as she ran to her dresser, started ripping open drawers and scattering clothes around her floor as she viscously went through her clothes until she found what she was looking for, throwing it at me I looked down to see a pair of baggy black baggy pants,a spiked belt and a white tank top.  
"Do you need a bra too? Wait...I'm a 38 C you're like Pam, my bras would crush your very large and ample bussom." I gave her a dry look before pulling on the clothes and grabbing a hair brush. She grinned pulling herself out an outfit that consisted of black miniskirt, black tee shirt, black and pink stripped stockings, and a matching pink and black bow in her hair. She looked pretty hot honestly. After we got ready which is the chore everyone seems to go through when they have to get up in the morning, we headed towards the bus stop.

The ride to school was boring, and things didn't start to pick up till lunch.

Ayame's Prov

I sit here on one of the benches in front of the school reading, as I always seem to do at lunch. I'm currently finishing up Pandora, by Ann Rice. I love it. I took a sip of pop before going back to Pandora reminiscing about the time the last time she saw Marius. It was weird though because I was finding it hard to concentrate on my book because I kept feeling as though someone were watching me...I'm probably just imagining things though.

Koga's Prov

There she is, that stuck up bitch with the red hair is going to realize who she's dealing with, she'll regret having that prissy attitude of hers one way or another. I just have to come up with a plan to embarrass the bitch to hell. Adjusting the sleeve of my shirt to hide the deep nail gashes my loving mother had so kindly given to me I turned and headed inside the school to the cafeteria bent on meeting up with the football team and the cheerleaders. When I got there Bankostu (My best friend ) was the first to greet me and tell me to sit my ass down.  
"Yo." I smirked as I saw one of the cheerleaders, Yuki, Suki...Mimi? I can't remember her name, smile at me then proceed to like her lips. I was use to this stuff though because I'm Koga and I'm the ever so sexy wolf man.

She walked over, her hips shaking and she sat herself down onto my lap,  
"Hi baby." she purred smiling in a way that made her look like one of the girls out of playboy.  
"Hey." "Do you want to maybe get together sometime? Maybe my house? Tonight?" Hmm, time to let the whore down easy.  
"Nah sorry I've had what you give and it got boring so I off." I shoved her out of my lap and turned towards the guys to talk about our next game, completely ignoring the fact she looked ready to burst into uncontrollable tears.

"God you're an asshole you know that. Ayumi get the hell up and stop making a fucking fool of yourself." I turned to see Sango, head cheerleader and a complete joke. Ayumi looked up at the girl and stood to her feet wiping at her eyes. "well if it isn't Sango, I'm suprised you're not with that freak of a friend of yours"  
"Leave Kagome out of this." She was fuming, everyone knew she'd be a great fuck but sadly no body ever got far with her...seems she's one of the few cheerleaders with morals, or she could just be gay.  
"oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend your odd choice in friends"  
"What Koga? Sad you didn't make the cut? Well I'm sorry but I don't like assholes who not only have more stds than your lovely mother but get passed around more than a joint at a party of pot heads." Anger filled me, jumping to my feet I sneered at her,  
"Bitch you better watch yourself because you're going to pay for that comment"  
"Sure I will...By the way stay the fuck away from Ayame." At the time I didn't relize she was bringing her knee up...Until it was too late. There I was on the floor of the cafeteria holding my dick which now had been kicked in. She smirked down at me before walking off and out of the cafeteria.  
"Koga? Man I felt that one. Let me help you up. Jesus!" Bankostu helped me to my feet, and managed to help me sit down back into my chair.

Inu's Prov

I knew I should have went and bought new headphones last night. Here come Sango now, and I know she's going to end up bitching until lunch is over and the bitch in my lap is going to try to comfort her and then end up getting pissed and bitching along with her. To make matters worse, I know Sango's on her period. You can smell it a mile away.  
"UGH KAGOME I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE ALL THOSE FUCK UP ASSHOLES! BUT MOSTLY KOGA WHO SHOULD ROT IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL! IF THERE EVEN IS ONE UGHHH I HATE HIM!" Sighing I gave her a look, "Good god woma-" I was cut off,  
"DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME YOU! YOU! DOG YOU!" "Sango! Calm down, just sit down and tell us what happened!" "JUST BECAUSE I'M A DOG BITCH DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE A FUCKING CRANKY ASS BITCH ABOUT IT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SO SIT DOWN SHUT THE FUCK UP BECAUSE NO ONE GIVES A FLYING SHIT THAT YOU'RE ON YOUR PERIOD!" I was not in the mood for this. Sango looked at me pissed, before her expression cracked and the next thing I knew she was clinging to Kagome bawling her eyes out. Kagome glared at me and I knew there goes my chance at..well anything for a while, actually I'm the man I have power over her so I can win...hmm.  
"Shh it's okay Sango. Calm down the dick didn't mean it. Now tell us what happened with Koga." Between sobs Sango managed to recall the events on how Koga was an ass and how she kicked him in the dick. I swear this girl needs anger management, she fights with everyone.  
Looking up I noticed a guy standing in front of us, wearing a white form fitting t-shirt, a dog coller, arm warmers and a pair of baggy black pants that were held up by a bullet belt. "I see my lovely cheerleader friend is upset, anything that I could do to maybe help you feel better. Perhaps I could help her produce a child to ease her woes."

Author Note:

Morwen and the little one- IF I COULD I WOULD HAVE YOUR BABIES! I laughed so hard when I read your review! It was amazing! You act just like my friends I love you! (huggles ) have a cookie! and no Sessy isn't a womanizing basterd, the one Inu refers to as whore is Sessy's girlfriend. He doesn't love his brother. Teehee!

Summer- You would have killed me? (puppy eyes ) Tee hee! I laughed hard when I read Kiki...(giggles) I'm so hyper...HAVE A COOKIE!

Heavens lil cherry - THAT IS AMAZING! Oh gods...I wish I was there to see that! I couldn't stop laughing as I read your story. That's the best...I'm a goth too actually, a hyper one but meh.! PIXIE STICK! MY LOVE! YUMMY! THANK YOU! HAVE A COOKIE!

Miroku-Angel - Thanks I feel special! So, so special! And hyper! YAY! HAVE A COOKIE!

Btw sorry for the spelling mistakes, I think I got most of them but I can't be sure. Naturally I'm a bad speller. 


	8. Not The Kitchen Table

Disclaimer: Own nothing of InuYasha and Co I do...I still want a yoda, wait...how come Yoda can't walk without his cane but then as soon as you put a light saber in his hand he's like a kid on a sugar high, bouncing all the walls. 

Chapter 8

Miroku's Prov

I watched as the cheerleader stood, glared before stating in a voice that could send shivers down any man...good thing I'm not just any man.  
"You bring your penis anywhere near me and I'll string up to a ceiling fan using your pubs. Now excuse me I think you should go FUCK yourself." And WHAM! I was on the ground my hand over my sorely abused cheek.

"Who is this idiot?" Came the hanyou's voice, it was deep and...mysterious. Smiling I put on my best face,  
"I'm Miroku...and you have to be the most sexiest man I have ever had the pleasure to be aquatinted with. Please let us go to the janitors closet and suck each other off. You know what they say about sperm, full of protein." I was hit for a second time in 5 minutes, expect this one was a punch to the eye and I ended up flat on my back.

"Well if you wanted me on my back so muchyou just really needed to ask." Huh, I guess third time always is the charm, at least the learned to stop hitting me in the face but then again now I have a stomach pain.  
"Fucking asshole." The cheerleader snarled before starting to walk towards the building, her Goth friend following after her.  
"Sango slow your ass down!" Hmmm...so her name was Sango eh? Interesting. I stood and headed

towards my motorcycle, plot after plot forming in my mind.

After getting on my motorcycle I managed to get home to see my mother had company...technically they were old women here to talk about Buddha. My mother was less than thrilled to see me to say the least because as soon as I walked in the door she was on my case.

"Miroku you better have a good reason as to why you're home so early when you should be in school!"

"Yes mother, yes I do." I smiled at her before continuing. "You see I was tracking this hot bitch and I plan to go upstairs and set up my bedroom because I plan to take her out, if she likes it or not. But right now I have to take a piss...actually, your plant looks like a good enough spot." Grinning I unzipped my pants and aimed for her plant ( don't ask me what kind of plant cause I wouldn't know.) When I finished I zipped up my zipper and smiled, gasps were heard from the Buddha women and my mother looked ready to faint.

"Miroku you are grounded young man!" She screamed, ready to blow a fuse. "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW"  
Walking up the stairs I went into my parents room and grabbed their wedding album, coming back down stairs I tossed it into the pot I had pissed in before walking out the door, miswell go back to school.

I mean I do have a cheerleader to seduce.

Jakotsu's Prov

You know what I hate? How Bank is so damn scared of what everyone will say about him once they know he likes me instead of those stupid girls. That's right he'd rather see my ass walk around in a mini skirt and not theirs but no he won't just come out with it. But the sad thing is that isn't even why I'm so pissed off, it's the fact that todays my birthday and he blew off our plans to go to a party with that skanky girl as his date, on my birthday! well I refuse to let him ruin my plans I am going out tonight and I am going to have fun.

Turning to the members of the Gay Pride club I grinned.  
"Okay people! Tonight in celebration of my birthday we party! We're going to have some fun!" Cheers were everywhere and I was actually pretty excited about the party...if only Bank would be there though. The asshole.

Kagome's Prov

Huh the bell just rang..I guess it's time for class, okay so I have another period of history! Yes! Looking up at Inu I grabbed his hand and nearly bolted towards B pod, managing to make it to class on time I smiled at the teacher and sat down.

Looking over I realized Inu had his headphones on and was listening to his new cd player. Taking an earphone out of his ear I placed it into mine and was instantly thrown into the sound of Seether.

_"I guess I like it when we play (The way you drag me down)  
I guess I like it when you hate me (The way you drag me down)  
'Cause I can't face myself in a mirror (I'm left alone with all my pain) And I disgrace myself in the mirror (I'm left alone with my shame) "_

Putting the ear phone back into his ear I propped my elbow on desk and rested my head on my hand staring off into space.

"Good god InuYasha you seem to have affected her, both of you pay attention and InuYasha get those things out of your ears." I shook out of my daze at hearing the teacher's voice and reached to pull out Inu's headphones only to have him slap my hand away and accidently cut my hand with his claw, wincing I looked down at the cut, it was bleeding but not to bad. Taking my black bandana off of my belt ((my friend does that, don't ask. She'll tie a bandana around one of the belt loops in her pants lol I love it)) I wrapped it around my hand.

"That hurt, but hey you can't hear me anyway. Ugh I want to go home..." Sighing I sat there planning on dieing from sheer boredom.

InuYasha's Prov

I don't know what to do anymore, I feel so calm around her but...she deserves better than me, a lowly hanyou scum who no matter what can't seem to get over himself and enjoy living. She's the only thing I have that I cherish but I think I have to let her go, because I'm just going to end up hurting her worse in the long road. That's when I felt it, a sharp slap to the back of my skull. Looking down I saw Kagome glaring at me.

"Oi what the hell bitch!" I screamed, the rest of the class turned to look at me but they're all just dimwits anyway.  
"You were putting yourself down so I put an end to that." Came her reply as she turned back to face the front of the classroom where the teacher stood looking pissed off beyond belief.  
"Are you two done? Good." That was just creepy, how the hell did she know that?

'Because it's all you do.'came the voice from the back of his mind,  
'Shut up'

The rest of the day went by uneventful and when I got home I was really not prepared for what I saw in front of me. There, in the middle of the kitchen table, the place were I EAT was my brother and Rin going at it like rabbits.  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! GET OFF THE FUCKING TABLES YOU IDIOTS I EAT THERE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE REMINDED OF MY BROTHER SHOOTING HIS SEED FROM HIS SMALL DESQUESTING PENIS ALL OVER THE FUCKING TABLE WHILE MISSING THE AIM FOR YOUR CUNT! EVERYTIME I GO TO EAT!" I threw my book bag down and fled the room, quickly I made my way into my bedroom and fell down onto my bed and tried to rid myself of those HORRIBLE mental pictures.

Author's Note: I think this maybe the longest chapter yet..maybe.

Bobalina: Teehee I never have been good at keeping up with the he said and she said stuff (blushes ) I'll try to fix that though lol. OH GOD PLEASE NOT THE AFRICANIZED BEES!Thanks for the review! HAVE A COOKIE!

Kirara980: I will try to stop with the clothing talk unless it's necessary thank you for pointing that out, oh and don't worry lol I pull out whatevers clean too but it's gotten to the point where I open my dresser and it's just a sea of black and I can't tell which shirt is which. Thank you for the review! HAVE A COOKIE!

Morwen and the little one: You are loved! Don't worry Sango will end up kicking alot of guys in their no no spots lol I agree it's more fun reading stories where every things going wrong instead of everything being peachy keen, sometimes it's a good laugh. :D Big smiles Oh gods, I feel myself getting hyper. HAVE A COOKIE and thank you for the review!

Heaven's Little Angel: A WHOLE BAG OF PIXIE STICKS! I FEEL SO LOVED!I know! Men in mini skirts (Drools ) So yummy...HAVE A COOKIE! and thank you for your review! I'm full of thank yous today.

Miroku-Angel: Thank you (Blushes ) Oh please send it! I would love to read it. My email is YAY BONDAGE!thank you for the review by the way teehee it's a thank you day. I'm in an amazingly crazy/happy day today.

Summer: Oh the men in the white jackets? They visited me yesterday. It's sad, goblin's always seem to have more of a life than me BUT THAT'S OKAY! Thank you for calling me brave it makes me feel special and thank you for reviewing that makes me feel special too. Oh gods I had to much sugar(runs around screaming random things while talking like a pirate, me be a lovin pirates) Argh me matie AVE A COOKIE! YE BE AVING FUN AT THE ASLYM! ME BE A THERE SHORTLY THEY PROBABLY REALIZED ME EXCAPED BY NOW! ARGH!

btw sorry for the spelling mistakes, it's 11:30 and I'm just a really, really shitty speller.


	9. What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co. If I did I'd be making movies hahahahaha! Why yes Inu dear you HAVE to do a sex scene with Miroku. Okay you two ACTION!...that would be awsome. 

Chapter 9

Sessho-maru's prov

"Open the door dearest brother dinner is ready. Rin and I took extra care preparing it tonight." I could hear him groan and try to blast out my voice with his HORRIBLE music taste...who the hell calls themselves Nickelback?

"OH! SESSY I LOVE THIS SONG!" Came the cheery, overly upbeat voice oh my dear girlfriend from behind me. I stand corrected, the best band in the world calls themselves Nickelback and I must set up an appointment with Chad for Rin's birthday.  
I was getting annoyed by this time and I have a feeling I'm going to have to deal with a few phone calls complaining about the noise after this.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW YOU WORTHLESS SCUM OF A BRAT OR I WILL SMASH DOWN THIS DOOR, DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR EARS, WHERE I WILL PROCEED TO MAKE YOU GO DEAF AND CUT OUT THE TONGUE OUT OF YOUR VILE MOUTH"  
Taking a deep breath I calmed myself and smoothed out my dress shirt. Behind me I could mentally see Rin sigh, I also could hear her mumble something along the lines of "It's going to be a long day."

"FUCK YOU SESSHO-MARU! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME WELL THEN COME AND GET ME YOU OVERGROWN FLUFFY POODLE WANNABE!" Hmmm...It seems my brothers' comments are getting lamer by the day.

"Fine then you insufferable ass starve, I'll be delighted to eat your cup of ramen if it is of no importance to you." I heard a jump and a crash, haha I got him. I stepped back before he opened his door, well actually it was more like he ripped it open nearly pulling the damned thing off it's hinges. I watched as he walked into the kitchen, picked up the bowl of noodles and preceded towards his bedroom.  
"Now, now brother. I think tonight it would be wise of you to join your dearest brother and his wonderful girlfriend."

"Well furball, I think it would be 'wise' of you to FUCK OFF!" and with that he was trapped inside his room again only this time blasting something much different than Nickelback.

_"I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time Cos at 5 o'clock they take me to the Gallows Pole The sands of time for me are running low_

_When the priest comes to read me the last rites I take a look through the bars at the last sights Of a world that has gone very wrong for me_

_Can it be there's some sort of error Hard to stop the surmounting terror Is it really the end not some crazy dream Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming It's not so easy to stop from screaming But words escape me when I try to speak Tears they flow but why am I crying After all I am not afraid of dying Don't believe that there is never an end"_

Sighing I knocked on his door and loudly over the screaming of that guy in that band, I shouted to my little half brother.

"THAT'S IT I'M SENDING YOU BACK TO THERAPY!" Smirking as I sat down beside my lovely lady I picked up my ramen and begun to eat, only to have the one thing I never thought possible happen to me.

"I can't believe you, do you even have a heart at all Sessho-maru? He's your brother and all you've been doing sense your father died is make him miserable! It's not his fault so lay off! No wonder he hates you! No wonder he tells his therapists he wishes it was you! He's only 17 for fucksakes-"

I cut her off her, I regret doing it now but I had to have her shut up. the back of my hand had smacked her across the face, I had just done the one thing I said I never do. I just hit Rin, my sweet little flower.

I didn't know I hit her until she was up against the counter, tears streaming down her face. I could tell a bruise was going to form. She said not one word to me but instead reached for her things and practically ran out the door.

Miroku's Prov

Standing on her doorstep, don't ask how I knew were she lived, I have my ways, okay so maybe I just beat the information out of a few football players and then a few ex boyfriends but hey I'm still a nice guy. I bet you can just see the evil grin as I reach up and ring her doorbell.  
It was opened and a big burly man stood in front of me, I assumed he was Sango's father. I felt his eyes roam up and down my body, taking in my lean, sexy form and sadly I just couldn't stop myself.

"See something you like old man? Well anyway let me cut to the chase, I'm hear to see a sensual beuty that so happens to be your daughter, you know the one. She's about this high" I motioned with my hand her height, "Has a killer body, let me tell you I have never seen an ass like that. She's got considerably large breasts and I bet her pussy is to just DIE for. So where is the little sex kitten?" WHAM! I was on the ground, it looks like Sango hits just like her daddy. But no worries, I see the goddess coming down the stairs now.

Author Note: I'm going to leave it there, haha I have it all planned though on what Sango will do when she sees him. (Laughs evilly)

Heaven's Little Cherry: thanks! I feel so special you love my story (smiles) It sounds hilarious, I wish I would have seen it, all running and freaking, then getting covered in paint. That would be amazing (Falls back in chair laughing at the thought of it) HAVE A COOKIE!

Destiny: Thanks! I feel special! HAVE A COOKIE!

Miroku-Angel: Thanks! hmm it must not show my email when I update I'll do it but I'll have to put spaces in it. Computerjunkie 1 hot-mail . com HAVE A COOKIE! Btw I can't wait to read your story. I love Miroku and Sango pairings and I get a kick out of bondage stories and your story has both! (jumps up and down giddy, then falls back on chair because she's sick )

Sangosan: Thanks! HAVE A COOKIE!


	10. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or co.

Chapter 10

Miroku's Prov

Oh my mistake, it seems the sex kitten is flying down the stairs like a banshee, she seems angry, I wonder why? I mean I did nothing but want to see her.

"You son of a bitch!" I cut her off there,

"Wait, your missing something…Son of a ugly bitch." I corrected her, a grin plastering my face. She fumed at me,

"How dare you come here and then say that about me to my father! How dare you fucking say that at all you fucking cock sucker!"

"Now I only sucked a cock once and I was very, very drunk so it doesn't count. But if you want I could give you a few pointers." I stood and brushed myself off, she stood there in her pajamas, it was pretty sexy honestly.

"Get the fuck off my property before I not only castrate you but I call the cops on your socially retarded ass!" Her fists balled and I was sure the neighbors could hear her.

"Now Sango we both know my ass isn't the socially retarded one, everybody knows my ass and loves it."

This is when her father cut in,

"Get the fuck off my property before I get my fucking guns boy." With that the door was slammed shut and I was left out side, the one appropriate thing happened then… It rained, and I was stuck looking for something else to do.

Jakostu's Prov

Oh he hum, lets see. OH! These earrings, and this shirt and, yes these pants. Perfect, now just to find the right shoes. I'm currently getting ready to go to a gay club with my friends. Would you care to hear on how I look? I can just see you now thinking on how fabulously amazing I look. Fabulous? That's a word I don't normally say, I must be watching to much Sex in the city. Anyway, I stand in my mirror now, my hair up in it's usual bun. I have a pair of sparkly purple heart earrings in my ears, a black button up dress shirt only with a few buttons opened to reveal a dark purple muscle shirt, a pair of dark boot cut pair of jeans and a sparkly purple belt to match my earrings. I think I'm pretty damn stylish honestly. Well know to go to the club.

I got into the car and around 10-15 minutes later I was there dancing away with my good buddies, unknown of the tragedy that was about to happen.

Kagome's Prov

I raced my way to Inu's house, and practically bashed the door down, I was still slamming my fists when Sessho-maru opened the door and asked in a cold voice,

"What is it woman that ails you? Lost your earrings?" Ignoring him I shoved past him and smashed my way into Inu's room and grabbing him by his collar.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP DO SOMETHING!"

He stared at me like I was growing an extra head, so I continued. "Rin got into an accident on the way home, you have to help me find Jak."

His eyes widened and then hardened once more,

"And you don't think we should tell my brother first?" His voice was harsh and it honestly reminded me of Sessy on a killing spree.

"Rin was on her cell phone with me crying because Sessho-maru WHO IS AN ASSHOLE! Hit her and the next thing I know there's a scream and the line went dead, I run out see on the news there's just been an accident and that paramedics were on their way and I called Jak but he wasn't home and now I'm here begging you to help find him because he needs to know if his sister is okay or not!" A new round of tears came then,

Inu said nothing and just pushed past me,

"Asshole Rin got in a car accident after she left, she's in the hospital go make sure she's okay dick hole I have to find her brother." And with that he was gone.

Inu's Prov

Great, just fucking great. I made my way down the street, I knew he'd be somewhere gay, and I don't mean that to be offensive either so I don't want to hear any bullshit. I'm just saying he'd be at a fucking club or something like that so feh. Well the only gay club around here is…this way.

Hey wait, I don't want to go into a gay bar alone, lets find someone I know. It took me an hour before I found someone who I knew, didn't like him, but hell I knew him.

"HEY YOU! PERVERT!" His little black haired head turned and looked at me blinking,

"Yes?" His innocent voice was kind of annoying but hell I was desperate.

"Your coming with me to find a friend lets go."

"Whatever I'm bored anyway."

And with that we made our way to Sandy Paradise…what a stupid name huh? We were walking in about to pay the bouncer when.

"Hey you guys look straight you can't go in there." Oh shit…come on.

Author Note: Eh, I don't like this chapter but it's connected to an idea I want to do with Miroku and Inu (smirks) Please don't hate me for getting Rin in an accident I love her to bits and it's all part of my massive evil plan…well it's not completely evil.

Summer: I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME! … I will right faster I promise! … hmmm now I'm hungry. Hi Summer's Goblin please don't sick her on me…although it would be funny because paper bags are amazing, their full of magical adventures. HAVE A COOKIE!

IluvIY: Yay I'm glad you love it! HAVE A COOKIE!

Sarina Blade: I'm glad you like, srry you don't like Bank being gay though lol I'm a big Jak/Bank fan that's why I did it. HAVE A COOKIE!

Sangosan: lol! I'm surprised he didn't…maybe I let him off to easy. (Grins ) I'm glad you like the story! HAVE A COOKIE!


	11. Pixie Sticks

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or Co. 

Chapter 11

What the hell? We don't look gay? Well fine if we don't look gay now we will in a second. I grabbed my companion pulling him towards me in an passionate embrace, my mouth clamping down on his and slipping my tongue deep into his mouth, he responded quickly and I deepened the kiss.

Maybe the dog had a brain in his head after all he seemed to be playing along pretty well and he was actually a pretty good kisser. After a few moments I pulled back and released him. Smiling I turned to the bouncer and handed him our money, then grabbing the puppy's hand I walked inside to be greeted with the sound of the pussycat dolls. Please kill me now.

"You kiss like a pig." Came the grumbling reply of the man behind me.

"Yeah I was kissing YOU, I had to lower myself for you, now lets find your friend and get out of here if I have to listen to don'tcha? I'm going to kill myself and make it look like a crucifixion."

"Wow, I'll take pictures for my collection I promise." He rolled his eyes as he said this and started shoving through people looking for his friend. Now me I had no idea who I was looking for so I just kind of followed him, awhile later his friend was found and dragged outside. "Jak listen I don't know how to tell you think but Rin got into an accident and is in the hospital." The dog told him, and the man burst into tears and then we jumped into his car and drove to the hospital were Jak found out his sister would be fine, but had to stay in the hospital for a few days because they wanted to run some tests and other than that all she had were a few cuts and scratches.

She was pretty lucky I guess. Now I'm leaving I don't want to be here, I fucking hate hospitals, plus there's no hot nurses tonight. I ended up at home, my parents asleep and I just want to go to bed because lets face it I'm fucking beat.

Sessho-Maru's Prov

I brought a sunflower with me to the hospital and one of those annoyingly cute bear things Rin likes so much. I didn't say anything I just gave them to her and sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"The doctors said I'll be out in a few days." There was an uncomfortable silence that fell over us then and I had this feeling this Sessho-maru was expected to apologize, and that's unacceptable. A few minutes of silence passed us before she exploded.

" UGH I SWEAR TO GOD SESHO-MARU!I HAVE NEVER MET A MAN THAT NOT ONLY MADE ME CUSS BUT MADE ME WANT TO RIP OUT MY HAIR AND RUN UP AND DOWN THE HALLS SCREAMING!

"I'm sorry." There, the wench got what she wanted did she not? I apologized, this conversation should be now over and we should go on with our normal routines. She was silent for a while, before stating in as cold a voice she could muster, which you all must know by now is not verycold at all.

"Get out." I wasn't going to fight with her on this one, I stood and made my way to the door slamming it shut behind me, ignoring the stares from the nurses as I brisked past them annoyed at their interest in my affairs.

She didn't want me around, fine, this Sessho-maru does no longer care.

Rin's Prov

Clutching the smiling yellow bear I let forth a fountain of tears. This is too hard, I'm trying to hate him, trying to be angry at what he did because it wasn't right, but it's hard because I love him. Oh I sound like one of those stupid women on the soap operas, it makes me want to gag.

I have to be strong though, it's not something I'm good at but I can't be weak anymore. I justcan't.

"RIN!" My head shot up and I stared into the brown eyes of my brother. I forced a weak smile to pass my lips but when I remembered the bear in my arms it faltered. "Hun, your crying, are you shaken over what happened"  
I shook my head,  
"No Jak, I'm fine. I got out with nothing worse than a few cuts and scrapes. I-I just got into a fight with Sess and I think it's over." Another round of tears came and I was hugged close, that's when I noticed Inu standing in the doorway. "Hi..."

"Feh. I came to see if your okay, your okay and I'm leaving. I fucking hate hospitals." And with that he was out the door and I was left to go over the details of not only the accident but mine and Sesshy's argument as well.

Sango's Prov

Everything calmed down a week later, with Rin out of the hospital and almost fully recovered. Jak still hasn't come back to school though, Kagome said something about him taking care of Rin until he's sure she's okay. Speaking of Kagome, where is she?

InuYasha and that pervert have befriended one an other, I don't know how though, they just kind of smirk and shake their heads refusing to say anything. Well, at least they're around even if seeing that asshole is the last thing on my list of to dos. Making my way over I give a small wave and sit down ( as far away from the it I might add) only to enter a conversation about micro waving hamsters.  
"No I swear, if you put Hamtaro in a microwave and set it for 20 minutes that thing will start out bubbling then pop, eyes and all." Inu was on his back laughing at this,

"Oh fuck Miroku I can picture it!" He yelled in between laughter, so it had a name...It had a nice name, oh fucking christ I can't think stuff like that.

"Sango! WHEEEE!" It was the only warning I could have gotten, and it had come to late because I was instantly tackled onto the ground trapped under a bouncing black blob with what I hoped to not have been sugar, my hopes we're crushed. "WHEEE SANGO I GOT PIXIE STICKS! LOTS AND LOTS OF PIXIE STICKS! I ATE THEM ALL DURING MATH CLASS AND I GOT KICKED OUT CAUSE EVERYTIME SOMEONE SAID AN ANSWER TO A PROBLEM I BURST INTO HYSTERICAL GIGGLES! EAT PIXIE STICKS WITH ME SANGO EAT PIXIE STICKS! YAY YAY YAY !" ...I was in hell, and there is no way to claw your way out of hell so why not just sit back, give in and enjoy what Satan brings to you.

"GIVE ME SUGAR!" I screamed knocking her off before diving my hand into a book bag full of pixie sticks, "YUMM!" I yelled as I preceded to pour flavored sugar down my throat. Today might turn out to be a pretty good day after all. Or so I thought until after cheerleading practice that day.

Author Note: I'm going to stop it there, updates will be comming in the plently beacuse SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS YAY! 3 more full school days until FREEDOM! EVERYONE GETS SANTA COOKIES BEACUSE THE HOLIDAYS! YAY YAY YAY! OH MY! THANK YOU EVERYONE THERE'S 30 REVIEWS! YAY! (Sends out Miroku plushies )

Demon Exterminator Barbie: YEP THEY KISSED! (Giggles in giddy hyper way) HAVE A INUSANTA COOKIE!

heavens lil cherry: (bows head like scolded child ) I'm sworry...BUT I UPDATED! YAY! HAVE A INUSANTA COOKIE! Tee hee...Inu dressed as Santa IN COOKIE FORM YAY!

Superstitious: thanks, I feel so special (smiles) I'm glad you like them tee hee HAVE A INUSANTA COOKIE!

Sangosan: ...tee hee, that reminds me of in gym when the guys won't pass the ball and my friend yelled "What in the hell was god thinking when he gave you men testoterone!" (laughs ) LOL! YAY! yea he does, you have to love Miroku though he's so special! YAY! Thank you for liking my story and not holding it against me! OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE BROWNIE! yummm...HAVE A INUSANTA COOKIE!


	12. Plan B Always Works

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or co...wish I did but wishes don't always come true...sigh. 

Chapter 12

Bankotsu's Prov

It's been two weeks since I last talked to Jak, ever since I skipped out on his birthday he's been really distant towards me, I think he's contemplating dumping my ass, I don't blame him though.

"Bank? Look don't turn around I know you don't want to appear gay to the rest of the world but boy we're through, I can't be with a man who one can't be with me and two is to involved with what other people say and write on bathroom walls so bye." Ha...speak of the devil and he shall appear. So here I am now, single, I can't say I'm not crushed but I can't show it. "Fine." I stated before countinuing my way to my next class which was just what I needed. Gym would help me blow off some steam.

Jakostu's Prov

Goodbye Banky-Bear.

I walked quickly to the bathroom where I grabbed some hand towel and wiped at my eyes. I had to get a hold of myself, and quick, but it's hard...I miss him so much already. No, bad Jakostu your being stupid, he's not worth it. Making sure my hair was in place I turned and walked out towards class, I had 5 minutes left to get there and happily I was right on schedule.

I walked into History a sad man, taking my seat beside Kagome I forced a smile on my face and said,

"Hello Darling, you look...dead today." She smiled at me before her pretty little lips formed words,  
"and you look expecially gay as always Jak." I laughed, god it felt good to be around someone who wasn't a complete asshole, someone who was happy, opposed to stupid jocks who can't dare be themselves, god. "So Jak have you seen Inu he's not in class and I ever so wanted to pet him." "I'm right here and wench keep your hands we're I can see them." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I wonder what Inu would look like as the devil, lets see red leather red pants, red wings...Oh god he would look good in all red.

I watched as Kagome pouted up at him while he just slid into his chair, pulling his disc man out. "Sometimes I want to smash those things." Was the last thing she said before turning to pay attention to Ancient Rome for fear of having to face the amazingly comical rath of our teacher. "InuYasha take those thingies out of your ears or I will shove them up your nose." He didn't listen. "Now." Again he didn't listen, then she came up with the ultimate punishment! "Okay go to the councilor, I'm calling your brother"  
He stood and shot the teacher a look, "Oh course cause you couldn't call my parents." With that he was gone, to the guidance counciller..Actually I doubt that, all I know within minutes Kagome had run after him and I was left alone to Learn about everything Roman, from the gladiators to the beginning of Christianity.

Inu's Prov

I could hear Kagome calling after me but to be honest I just want to be left alone I'm in bad enough of a mood. I quickly switched songs on my disk man to Everyday by BonJovi and turned looking at her, sure I didn't want to be bothered but you never turn your back on a woman, she'll either grab your ass or stick a knife in it. She ran up beside me and sighed taking a breath, "Y-you didn't have to ignore me"  
"I stopped didn't I?" I asked sitting down on one of the benches that lined the main forum.  
"Yeah but that's not the point." She countered, mentally sighing I turned and looked at her,  
"Kagome"  
"Yeah?" She asked blinking.  
"You look really pretty today"  
"THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME BUDDY!" damn, and I was hoping to shut her up, oh well new tatic. Grabbing her to me I kissed her, note to self plan B always works.

Koga's Prov

Alright, so I just have to put my plan into action, operation seduce and destroy. And...target has been spotted, sweet. I smoothly made my way over to the red haired bitch and through my arm over her shoulder.  
"Hello sweetly, how bout tonight you and me catch a movie." I said in my ever so smooth and sleek voice,  
"Sure, when pigs fly, cows moo, you can actually beat up Inu, Kagome wears an "That's hot" t-shirt, Sango dates Miroku, Miroku stops hitting on anything in a skir-well anything and I, I actually consider dating you, hmmm sounds like a no." "Ouch, babe your words cut so deep." I feigned hurt, "So how bout it? 7"  
"Seven as in never? Sure." "No, hun, seven as in tonight at McDonalds"  
"I don't eat McDonalds it kills you, they also use mutated chickens and I don't even want to know about everything else they serve." "Well we'll get you a salad." She's really annoying.  
"There salads probably have as much calories as a big mac." She smirked up at me,  
"I'll see you there." With that I started walking off leaving her standing there in annoyance.

Ayame's Prov

If he thinks I'm showing up he can fuck a chicken.

Kikyou's Prov

Jeez, I'm sick of talking to all these kids, I need to get a new job because if one more whiny bitch comes into my office crying over how her boyfriend dumped her I'm going to shoot myself. I'm hear to listen to real problems not "My boyfriend dumped me for my best friend." Please, take it to Jerry, your 16-18 you'll get over it. I went to open my desk for my hidden bottle of whisky but the door was slammed open, and there standing in the doorway was the most amazing piece of man I had ever see-Oh god he's not only a student...he's trying to be Eminem. Kill me now.

* * *

Author Note: YAY AN UPDATE!... (glares at it ) Well it's not the best but it's basically just the opening to the weird and crazy idea's I got. (giggles)  
loonaboo: lol! Yummm pixie stix...I want them too lol, I feel so special! thank you and YAY! Have a miroku shaped cookie!

Loralee X5-214: I added Kikyou, she's fun. Lol I know Sango's in constant pms but that's just cause she's alitt-well alot angry right now lol she's not going to be in bitch mode all the time, I hope tee hee. Yeah I just did that for the guy on guy action... (grins innocently) It was a very exclusive gay club? tee hee. Thanks for the review! Have a miroku shaped cookie! Tee hee, I made Kaggie gothy cause...I wanted too and I just thought it'd be fun (smiles like a monkey) Kiki's a teacher just cause my friend and I were talking and we came up with a plot for her character and it just kind of fit. That's my math classes, coming up with story ideas. (giggles) I'm so weird. Oh the song is Animals by Nickelback.

Summer: I'm sorry! I never had pocky before, I hear it's yummy though. (Smiles ) Have POCKY YAY!...yay your alive!

Sarina Blade: (smiles ) YAY! HAVE A MIROKU SHAPED COOKIE!

Demon Exterminator Barbie: your welcome. Tee hee! OH YES! I WANT TO SEE THAT MOVIE SO BAD! HAVE A MIROKU SHAPED COOKIE!

Sangosan: seriously! They can give you detention for that! THOSE HORRIBLE TEACHERS! (Cries) ...I'm okay. Teehee your welcome for your Inu cookie and I didn't mean to scare you...thank you for the review HAVE A MIROKU SHAPED COOKIE!

People: I deleted your review beacuse just like my story it was stupid, pointless and a waste of my time.


	13. Dumbstruck

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co... I wish, I'd be making more money than Disney is making with POTC (Smiles )

Chapter 13

Kikyou's Prov

"Please sit down. Mr... I don't believe I've met you before." I smile innocently up at him as he takes a seat in front of my desk.

"Yo, and it's Naraku." He smirked and I could feel his eyes glancing up my body.

"Ahm, my eyes are not in my shirt Mr.Naraku, now if you please, care to tell me why you're here?" That's right Kikyou, just keep it professional. You do NOT want to lose your career.

"Well it's like this yo, I was sitting in the back of my math class when I saw this tight piece of ass stroll in, so she sits in front of me in this tight ass mini skirt and I can just tell she's wearing a thong, so I reach my hand out and grab the bitch, and she was all like ACK pervert! and I was like, please bitch you dressing like a hoe bag so don't expect me not to like be grabbing for the goods. You hear?"

I cleared my throat and sighed.

"You do know that's consitered a form of sexual harassment do you not?"

"Pfft. Please. Bitch was begging for it."

"Oviously she was not." I started bringing out the same speech as always, "If she did not give consent when you touched her then it's conserted sexual harassment and you can be charged. Now go and see the principal, he'll tell you your punishment which is most likely suspension."

Miroku's Prov

I wonder what Sango's panties look like.

I smile slightly licking my lips, although I'm starting to wonder why I'm working so hard to get into her pants when I could easily get into someone elses without HALF this much work, then I remember. She's feisty, and she'd probably be interested in alittle S and M.

She's sitting in front of me. God I LOVE English.

Ha, she can feel me watching her, I can tell by the way she's squirming.

"Keep squirming babe, it's hot. Although if we head out to my car I could probably make you squirm alittle more."

She turned, eyes holding nothing but pure fire.

"You disgusting whore, as if I would ever even think to stoop as low as fucking you. Now leave me alone because my plans to not fuck you aren't going to change!"

"Come on babe, let's put that tampon of yours too good use." The next thing I know she's standing in front of me, her face red with anger ready to pound my face in. But sadly, I expected this and she was too slow because the next thing she knew I had grabbed her, pulled her down on top my lap and had my tounge practically completely down her throat.

Moral of the story is? It's the best reason I've ever got kicked out of class...

Sango's Prov

That basterd. I was steamed, first he molests me then I get kicked out of class! Can this day get worse? Yes, of course it can.

It seems he completely expects me to beat so now every time I go to hit him he manages to block my attacks!

Like just now, I went to knee him in the dick and the next thing I know he dodges and has me up against a wall for Christ sakes!

"Babe, you should just give in. Think of how good it would feel if I touched you." I felt his tounge dart out and lick my neck, and I involuntarily shivered. "See? But for now darling, I wouldn't want you to make any hasty decisions. I'll see you later." With that he released me and walked away to leave me too dumbstruck to be angry.

Inu's Prov

I ended up walking my bitch home, before I went home myself, sadly Sesshomaru has been staying in the house more and it makes it even harder for me to avoid his presence.

Walking in, I closed the door behind me and dropped my bag beside the door.

"Pick it up and put it in your room!" Came his booming voice from the living room.

"Sure thing fluffy!" I proceeded to pick up said bag and threw it in my room. After the incident in history my day went by pretty good. Meaning I screwed around with Kag instead of going to class. Ha, I nearly got my Theory of a Deadman shirt destroyed...

"By the way mutt! Your school called!"

"Meaning?" I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Meaning this Sesshomaru says your grounded."

"Which means, this InuYasha will not listen to your bullshit." Mocking him, yep it's a hobby with me lately. "You fix things with Rin yet?"

"That is not your business dearest brother."

"Basically she never wants to see you again because you fucked up your relationship with the one girl who could ever love you. Nice."

Next thing I knew Sesshy punched me, in which I proceeded to hit him back.

Yep, it's official...Our living room is going to need alot of repairing.

Author's Note: First off I AM SO SORRY! I can't believe I haven't posted a chapter since...around Jan. I'M SORRY! I PROMISE to post more, also I'm sorry this chapter isn't that great, it's just basically a filler so I can put my plots into action...

WinterGlass: Thanks! Lol I'm sorry Miroku stole it! I'll make sure he gives it back! AND! I'll make him make you cookies! Sure you can have Jak! (Smiles brightly ) Have a cookie! (Gives you a cookie)

Chibi-Sango: Finally after a long, long, long time...I have updated! mwahha! Thank you and have a cookie! (Gives you a cookie )

Jeria: Lol, I know they all have big boobs... Inu, he wears jeans and band tee's...or black tees, or red...Hmmm I'm going to put more detail into that. I promise. Anyway, thank you for your review and have a cookie! (Gives you a cookie )

SangoSann: Thank you I feel special! Yeah, Koga is stupid...but he's got a tail and I guess that makes up for it lol. Thank you! LOL! I love your humor! (Gives you a cookie)

Summer: Thank you for not killing me...Lol, I love that song too! I finally updated! Please call of your goblin! PLEASE! ooooohhh yummy thank you! (gives you a cookie )

Loralee X5-214: He's trying to get back at her cause she was rude to him in class...even though he deserved it lol. YAY! Actually yeah, I did get that from super size me...we watched it in school. It was...gross lol. YAY! I'm glad you like him and her and it! YAY! Lol thank you for your review (gives you a cookie )

loonaboo: I love you too! lol marry me? (cheeky monkey smile ) Thank you for the review too! HAVE A COOKIE (gives you a cookie )

Demon Exterminator Barbie: Don't cry! (Hugs her) Hehe Brokeback mountain...I still haven't seen that (sighs) and your welcome! Here... If you can't eat that one I'll give you one you can eat lol (Gives you a cookie)

Thank you to all the reviewers! I love you guys! GROUP HUG! (Gives everyone a group hug) Also, I'm sorry if there is spelling mistakes...it's 12:47 and I'm kind of itching to start the next chapter lol, I dislike proof reading lol.


	14. Fingers Crossed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co... I wish, I'd be making more money than Disney is making with POTC (Smiles )

Chapter 14

Kagome's Prov

I woke up early this morning...5 in the god damned morning, for the record I'm just not a morning person, I hate even moving...Why did I wake so early?

Tap Tap Tap

I can hear something, tapping, it sounds like someone is hitting my window. Groaning I finally stand and walk over to my window, you know this is kind of creepy. Some deranged stalker could be out there. Or worse! It could be a ghost... That'd be scary.

Slowly I moved my curtains out of the way to come face to face with that of an amber eyed hanyou. I nearly died of shock and did nothing to conceal my scream of pure terror. It's a good thing I'm home alone for the week because my parent's would have been PISSED.

Inu smiled at me and motioned for me to open the window, which I did grumbling about how he was going to die.

"Morning Kaggie, I hope you don't mind I broke into your shed and stole that ladder to place it by your window." He was too damn chipper. I wanted to bash in his head using my piggy bank. My pirate piggy bank which I named Bob with Sango. ((AN: Bob is my pirate piggy bank. I love him))

"What in the hell are you doing here, on a Saturday morning, at 5 fucking am!" I glared at him then proceeded to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"And here I thought I'd be welcomed with open arms." He took his shoes off along with his shirt and flopped down onto my bed. " You know since it's SO early and I didn't sleep much... I'm just going to have to take a nap here...with you...in your bed."

I glared at him, too tired to object, so I crawled my half naked ass back in bed with him and snuggled up against him pulling the blanket up over us both.

"Night bitch." was the last thing I heard before I was once again thrown back into dream land.

Hours later I awoke to realize I was alone, standing I pulled on some black jeans, a seat buckle belt which has a skull on it, and a black half top before going downstairs to see if Inu was still here.

I find him...

Wearing nothing but jeans trying to a good video game to play.

"Morning you evil sleep depriver you." A smirk plays across my lips.

"Feh, you sleep too much." Walking over he sat down on the couch and pulled me down into his lap. "Now more tv less talk."

Oh, today would be an interesting day...

Ayame's Prov

I didn't go see Koga. I wouldn't dare, he's planning something I know it.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going to the library to get some books! I'll be back in an hour or so!" I yelled down the stairs as I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and fixed my hair.

"Okay sweetie!"

I finished getting ready and headed out getting in the car and eventually ending up at my final destination. The Library.

Walking in I went straight to the romance section. I have a little love of fairytale romances, I also have a love for Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles... So I'll have to make sure to stock up on both.

After about an hour of grabbing book after book I checked them out and headed back towards my chair when I heard a bone chilling voice.

"You stood me up, that's wasn't a nice move little girl." I shoved the books in the back and turned to glare at Koga.

"How in the hell did you find me?"

"It was easy, your a nerd. It wasn't rocket science." He smirked and I saw a fang poke out over his lip.

"No if it were rocket science you wouldn't have been able to do it."

"What the fuck did you just say bitch?" I was getting annoyed and I just wanted to go home, maybe stop off on the way home for some herbal tea.

"First off yes, congratulations you've realized I'm a female part of the canine family. What do you win? Nothing... second off you heard what I said, unless your deaf. Which in that case, wouldn't surprise me." I got in the car and locked the doors. This is getting annoying, and I'm not sticking around to find out what happens.

Koga's Prov

I watched her drive off, she's a smart ass that one is. I'll break her though, she'll be begging me to take her just like all the other sluts do. Why should she be any different?

It doesn't matter, I have a date tonight anyway.

Jak's Prov

I spent the week making sure Rin was okay, she quickly got fed up with it and went into a rant on how I'm worse than Sesshomaru when it comes to being stupid. Which she later apologized for and said she was wrong because no one could be more brain dead than he is.

I have to fix things between Rin and Sesshomaru. She's so happy with him, and he smiles while they're alone...although I'm not sure you can call a barely noticeable twitch of the lip a smile or not.

Hmmm but how should I fix it? I'm not as fabulous at love as I am at looking fabulous. I mean I let my Banky-poo just...Just slip away.

No, no! Jak, you got to be strong... He didn't love you, if he did, well he wouldn't have hidden your love.

... I miss him. But there are other fish in the sea, I'll just have to move on.

No, enough of my problems with Bank. I have to fix things for my sister first. I know! I'll lock them in a closet together and refuse to let them leave until they're together again. No wait, Sesshomaru could break the door down.

Wait, ahhh yes a plan is forming.

"Jak? What are you plotting?" Came the voice of my dear sister, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Nothing Rin. What's up?"

"I'm bored, wanna go shopping with me?" Well, I can tell you how I spent the rest of my day. Shopping with my sister, I could put the men on Queer Eye for a Straight Guy to shame when it comes to style. If I do say so myself.

Sango's Prov

I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking of that pervert. I barely know him! All I know is that he's a disgusting pervert who's completely annoying and...why the hell can't I stop thinking about him! That's it! I need Kagome's advice on this!

I grabbed the phone and dialed her number, pick up the phone...AHA!

"Kagome! It's Sango I NEED your help! I can't stop thinking about that pervert!" I was in desperate need. It's probably my hormones, it has to be. I've been horny all week, I've been reading porn! That's why! GOD DAMNIT THAT HAS TO BE WHY!

"You like him...Ohhhh..." She started to laugh. "Inu stop tickling me! San- Sango I-I-I'll call y-you back!"

The next thing I hear is the dial tone.

"Damnit Kagome, that doesn't tell me anything." I slammed the phone down on the receiver and flopped down on my bed. I'm doomed. Completely, fucking doomed.

And to think, there's a football game tonight.

I ended up falling asleep, and waking up an hour before the big game. I never showered and got ready so fast in my life. I was out the door in 15 minutes flat and racing my way to the school (Which wasn't that far but still.)

I made it on time, and started stretching with the team.

Then the game started, we cheered, our team lost... It was sad but hey, our football team isn't the greatest. Oh well, it's only the first game of the season.

After the game I grabbed my gear and headed to leave, but was stopped when a certain pervert stepped into my line of view.

"Funny, I didn't think you'd be the type who watched football." I snarled glaring at him. I don't like him, and I don't like the feelings I get around him. End of story, I hate him.

" I wasn't watching the game. I was watching you. Your pretty flexible. Maybe we should go practice some routines by ourselves sometimes. You can bring the outfit, or better yet. Let's go buy you a new one! Maybe made out of latex." He grinned at me, his eyes shining with mischief.

"I'm going to have to pass. Go practice that shit with your hand asshole."

"Oh, but I like practicing with others more."

"Find someone else then." I was getting annoyed, he's hard to tolerate I tell you.

"But why, when I already found you."

I can feel his hand on my ass. WHAMP! My hand collides with his face and I'm left standing over his fallen body, red faced and fuming mad.

"What the fuck is your problem you deranged son of a bitch! Why the fuck won't you just leave me the hell alone! I'm not going to fuck you so get that idea out of your head! I can't stand you! For fuck sakes!" I exploded and delivered a good kick to his side before storming off.

"One date! Then I'll leave you alone. Scouts honor!"

"Fine." I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but it was too tempting to resist and if it means he'll leave me alone it's worth the risk.

Miroku's Prov

Silly girl...Didn't think I would have my fingers crossed did you?

An: Ohhhh Miroku is evil. We should all build him a shrine. :D But two updates! in ONE Night! Lol, It's 6 in the morning... I didn't sleep tonight. I'm going to bed in a minute lol. After I finish.

Demon Exterminator Barbie: Thank you! Lol, I have to go rent it. I want to see it. You cried? Then it must be good. Lol! Your welcome! and for something diffrent lol have a cake! (gives you a cake )

CutePsycoNHyper: First off... I LOVE YOU! Lol! Thank you for calling off Bob! My daggers would have done nothing to protect me against his sniper... AND! I love your new name! It's wonderful! OH! and I started to read your high school fic! I promise to review when I finish it! It'sbrillant so far!So bloody brillant.Yes...It does tell me something lol, it tells me I need to write longer chapters and more often lol. This chapter isn't as long as I thought it was though... ALSO! HAVE A CAKE (gives you a cake )


	15. Shut Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co... I wish I did though.

Chapter 15

Miroku's Prov

Monday morning we had off, so I decided to take the girl out.

"Miroku, son we have to talk." Shit.  
"Sorry pops, I got a date in less than 8 hours. I have to make my hair pretty and decide if I want to wear a mini skirt or leather pants... Hmmm or those new tight jeans"  
"Miroku your a failure." "Ahhh thank you daddy. Now if you don't excuse me I'm trying to avoid talking to you." I smile at him. "You really are a disappointment son." With that he was gone, and I was left alone to entertain myself yet once again.  
'Just like you.' I thought to myself and reached over pulling on a pair of leather pants. I grabbed my trench coat (which is also leather) and pulled on a plain black collar. Then I loaded a set of throwing knives into my coat pocket just in case someone decided to give me trouble. I pulled my hair down from it's pony tail and shook it lose. If I do say so myself. I'm a sexy, sexy man.

I picked up my cellphone and punched in my soon to be bed buddy's number in then waited for her to pick up her god damned phone.  
"Hello?" "Boo. You ready?" I heard what appeared to be an annoyed sigh before she answered.  
"You said 8. It's only 3." "Well I changed my mind. I want to go now. So are you ready or do I have to come over there and dress you myself?" I smirked, I could just see her cute little face turning red with anger, I decided against letting her answer and continued. "I'll be there in 10 doll face"  
"Don't CALL ME-" I hung up.

Grabbing my keys I left. I wonder if Sango's ever ridden a Harley before? My baby is beautiful. It's pure black, with purple flames going up the sides... I love her. Hoping on I drove towards her house, letting my hair run free in the wind. There were no cops around anyway.

I made it there in record time and walked up and knocked on the door. Only to once again be greeted by Sango's father.  
"YOU!" He stated ready to pound in my face at any given moment.  
"It's okay dad...He's Here to pick me up." I sighed, she had to wear a 'that's hot' shirt didn't she? I swear she did it because she knows I hate it. Well, it appears we'll have to go shopping.

Sango's Prov

That asshole, I made sure to wear all pink, fuck him. I can tell he's annoyed, which is exactly what I wanted in the first place. "Come along dearest Sango. We're going to the mall." "Great." I grabbed my purse and followed him out, after waving bye to my dad, who looked pissed as hell and like he wanted to shoot us both.

I watched as Miroku got on his motorcycle and silently got on behind him. 

It didn't take us long to get to the mall. I can say this though, it was an eventful ride of me screaming something along the lines of 'What the fuck if the cops catch us you dick!' and ranting on said subject.

"We made it okay didn't we?" He got off the bike and smirked. "Now come on babe, let's go get you something that doesn't scream cotton candy hmm"  
I glared at him,  
" I happen to like my clothes you fucker." So it was a lie, but it's the part I play isn't it? I can't just change everything and take off my mask. "liar." He taunted and grabbed my arm pulling me off the bike and towards him. I ripped out of his grasp and glared at him. If looks could kill he'd be 6 feet under by now. "Oh just come on, stop being so damn disobedient for one damn moment of your fucking life and let's go in the fucking mall"  
"Oh what the hell are you suddenly? My master?" I spat back at him, spiteful, my head starting to throb from annoyance and anger.  
He grinned, and pretended to think.  
"Hmmm... I quite like that idea. I mean, who wouldn't want to be master so such a feisty and sexy slave?" It was going to be a LONG day...

Inu's Prov I sighed, something didn't feel right. Everything is to perfect. Kagome's parents aren't home yet and I ended up spending the night again. I have this bad feeling, like it's all just going to crumble again. I still don't understand why she would want to be with a worthless hanyou. Sighing I turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel I dried myself off and pulled on my boxers and jeans. My ear twitched, I can hear music... I can hear singing. "I just need you absolutely all the fears in your mind I just want you absolutely to sail this ship of mine

I don't know what the hell you're saying 'cause you're going blind using all the lies they told you to hurt your mind"

I didn't like that song, I walked into Kagome's room to see her making her bed as she sung. I glared at her. "Shut up." I growled. She turned and gave me a confused look.  
"Gee, is my singing that bad?" I ignored her and turned her stereo off. "Inu? What's wrong?" "I don't like that fucking song." She didn't say anything just nodded slightly and sat down on her bed.  
"I'm going home." With that I walked out, and of course I was right. Something always goes completely fucking wrong. It never fucking fails.

I slammed the door on my way out and started walking home. Forget my shirt, who the fuck needs it? It's September anyway.

I came home to an empty house and went into the bathroom. Picking up a razor blade I had hidden under a bottle of Advil I slowly brought the blade to my wrist, slashing down on the skin without mercy. I hate myself, and I can't stop hurting everyone. It's all my fault, I'm just a stupid, worthless hanyou that should never have been born. I don't deserve love... I don't deserve anything.

Kagome's Prov

Inu... I sighed, and turned my stereo back on, god I hope he's okay... I picked up my phone and dialed his number, praying to whatever god exists that he'll pick up, that'll he's okay.

"I just need you absolutely all the fears in your mind I just want you absolutely to sail this ship of mine

I don't know what the hell you're saying 'cause you're going blind using all the lies they told you to hurt your mind

And I can breathe now...

It's there, pretends to be a guide for you like a candle in the dark lies like a really cold breeze in the air step by step you'll lose your faith

I just need you miserably broken man come to me I just need you desperately just want to change your mind"

Please Inu, please pick up the phone...

Sesshomaru's Prov

I paced back and forth, This Sesshomaru was going insane, and to think a mere mortal girl could have Sesshomaru at a loss of thought! That's it, this Sesshomaru has to fix this.

BANG BANG BANG!

I'm surprised my fist didn't go through the door.  
"Go away Sesshomaru!" Hmm it appears Rin knew it was me all along. "Rin! This Sesshomaru demands you open the door this instant!" "Well this Rin demands you go the FUCK AWAY!" My bitch was mocking me hmm? That was unacceptable.  
"Rin you either open this door now, or I shall break it down. Understand?" I watched as the door opened and there in all her glory stood Rin, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that read "Boys smell, throw rocks at them." I mentally rolled my eyes, and looked at her.  
"This Sesshomaru wishes that you'd accept his humble apologizes and agree to be his girlfriend again." There, this Sesshomaru has said what he has been wanting to say and now she will state her piece. "Fine, apology accepted now go away." I stared at her for a moment,  
"You'll be my girlfriend again"  
"No. I just accepted your apology so you'll leave me alone"  
"Damnit woman you are infuriating!" I was fed up with this,  
"And your not?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me with all her might. Sadly for her though, her glares come off more cute than intimidating. I soften then, and a small smile plays across my lips.  
"This Sesshomaru thinks you are being childish Rin." " I don't care." I step towards her grabbing her arm so she can't do anything like run back inside her house and lock her door. "Let me go Sesshomaru." I kiss her, it was soft...although if you tell anyone this This Sesshomaru will have to slit your throat with his claws. She returns the kiss which shimmers a little hope on a somewhat bleak past week.  
Eventually I pull away,  
"This Sesshomaru will see you tonight? At his house? For dinner?" I watched as she rolled her eyes and nodded.  
"Okay I'll be there at 6." Another smile graces my features and I nod, kissing her again before I turn to leave.

Jak's Prov

I watch as my sister's boyfriend leaves and smile. I guess I won't have to intervene after all. Now if only all relationships worked out like that. Mainly mine, with Bankypoo... I need ice cream.

Bank's Prov

I miss him, with all my heart. I hate to admit this but I've been crying myself to sleep at night. I keep seeing him at school, looking so happy. He's always in class with that far off look in his eye. He doesn't look at me anymore, I miss that.. I miss him staring at me. I know I pretended to be annoyed by it but I miss it, no I miss him more than anything. I feel like an ass, I missed his birthday party, I'm never there for him when he needs me to be. Maybe that's why he left me, because I can't stand to get ridiculed by everyone because of my sexuality. I don't think I can sacrifice my popularity, my image, even though... A part of me wants to if it means I can be with him. Because no matter how I act or what I say... I still love him.

An: I think this is one of my longest chapters...hmm tune in next time for more of Miroku's date with Sango...it will be...intresting lol!

Miroku-angel: Thanks! Lol! I think your right! He has too be... It does! It all makes sense now. That would call for some good lemons ;) Lol. Thank you that makes me feel special.And I will! I'll check out your stories! And I'll review too! Have a cookie! (gives you a cookie)  
CutePsycoNHyper: YAY! (huggles back) Lol I don't sleep lately etheir lol! Did you get biten by a vampire too? I mean, I sleep during the day...and I have this craving for orange juice all the time! It's crazy! lol. I was reading your convos in that story! THEY ARE BRILLANT! Your lucky, book sale! (drools ) BYE! HAVE A COOKIE (gives you a cookie)  
Kanna-chii: Yep a skirt lol, my lovely friend Becca and I came up with it in math class while we were suppose to be working. It's never been done before and I pictured it, giggled and BOOM it happed lol! No Kag isn't preppy... She's just strange and hyper and WHEE! She's fun lol. HAVE A COOKIE (gives you a cookie)  
Demon Exterminator Barbie: Really? HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY! (gives you a cookie and starts singing happy birthday) Lol.  
Vila Viscious: LOL! I will keep writing lol! I know a ganster Naraku...with corn rolls! (giggles hyper ) HAVE A COOKIE (gives you a cookie.) 


End file.
